Will You Still Love Me
by beautyinpain
Summary: A young talented girl gets a chance at a second life after hers is cut tragically short. Her new parents are in for the rides of their lives as they attempt to rein her in as she grows up
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own the song, nor do I own any of the character of Transformers, besides my own OC's.

Chapter 1

"Will you still love me

When I'm no longer young and beautiful?

Will you still love me when

I'm not young and beautiful?" I finished my cover of Lana del Rey's song, and the crowd erupted into cheers. I smiled and thanked them, before I ducked off the stage. My best friend, Deryl was waiting for me with his boyfriend, Eric.

"You did good girl!" he exclaimed, as I smiled at them. Deryl embraced me in a tight hug as I panted from anxiety and happiness.

"You really think so?" I asked, stepping back.

"Do you really think that the crowd would respond like that if you hadn't been good?" Eric asked, raising a neon orange eyebrow. I giggled before we stomped off stage.

"Let's get something to eat!" Deryl said, as I stopped outside of the dressing room.

"That sounds good," I agreed. "Where should we go?"

"How about Sal's diner?" Eric suggested. "It's only two blocks from here and we all like it!" I thought about it for a moment. Sal's was in the Bronx, but as we all grew up in the immediate area it wasn't scary to us.

"Sure. What do you think Deryl?" I asked looking at my best friend. He grinned, flashing his bright white teeth.

"Yeah!"

"I'll meet you there."

"But . . ." Deryl actually pouted. I frowned and waggled a finger in his face.

"No buts, Deryl. I have to talk with Charlene for a moment or two and I need to change out of this outfit. I'll meet you there ok?"

"Fine, girl. We'll give you thirty minutes," he hugged me and kissed my cheek before dragging his boyfriend off.

Twenty minutes later and I was walking down the streets. I was so hungry and angry at Charlene. She had the gall to tell me that she thought that my first song sucked royally and that I should omit that from my next set. I told her that if she actually found a male accompaniment that actually complimented my singing then maybe the first song wouldn't have been so horrendous. She pointed with her long, manicured finger for me to get out of her office. I did, but not until I slammed her door so hard the panes of glass rattled.

I was huffing and talking to myself as I walked down the street. Looking up at the street I saw Sal's Diner across the road from me. Rolling my eyes as I knew that I had been too distracted to cross the street at the other block, I looked both ways before I darted out onto the road. It was clear and I took my time. Until I heard the sirens and looked up to see the car, a maroon color, slam into me.

My breath left my body in a whoosh, as I felt my bones snap and crumble with the force of the hit. I fell backward and felt the wheels grip into my body, thankfully leaving my head intact. Though it hurt from the force my head hit the pavement with. The cops applied their brakes, so that they didn't hit my already managed body.

"I have a Caucasian female here! She was hit by a car going approximately one hundred and ten miles an hour." I could hear a male voice say. Everything was kind of fuzzy at that point and my body felt cold. "She has sustained significant damage to her body from what I can see." My whole body hurt, felt like knives, axes, and hatchets were being buried into my skin. I could barely breath, my lungs hurt whenever I would expand them and I could feel a thick substance in my lungs choking me.

"Hold on, please?" A police officer said to me. I opened my eyes, but the lights were too much. They hurt my eyes and what did he mean hold on. It hurt too much. My body was beginning to get lighter, the colder I got. Finally I closed my eyes and strangled on the blood forcing its way into my lungs.

"1, 2, 3 _clear!"_ My body jerked from where it was precariously perched. I could see what was happening around me, but I was floating. I had no control over my body anymore. I decided I liked it and just let go and allowed my body to float.

When I finally reached my destination, I was in a strange place filled with metal and a well. Interesting place purgatory must be, I thought as I whirled around. There seemed to be nothing for miles, except for some strange metal structures and that well. I twisted and turned, but still nothing seemed to happen, no one came to see me nothing. So I decided I would try another tactic.

"HELLO?" I screamed looking about. My voice echoed throughout purgatory, I had decided that this place must be. "ANYBODY? BODY? DY?" I never felt more alone. I had thought that when you died you would be reunited with the people you love, but I guess not. I mean I didn't see my father, my grandmother, or anybody else here.

"Hello, youngling," a voice suddenly said. I whirled around to see no one there. The disembodied voice chuckled. "I am neither here nor there. But you have no reason to fear me."

"Who are you?" I asked looking at the particles floating through the air in wonderment. The voice chuckled again.

"I can assure you I am not in any of those particles you appear fascinated with, sparkling." He sounded amused by my actions. I scowled. "But to answer your question, I am Primus. In your world I would be similar to God. I defeated the what you would call the Devil, that is known as Unicron in my own world."

"Why am I here?" I asked uncertainly.

"Because I feel that you deserve a second chance. It was obvious that you were not going to survive that accident, and it was not your time yet." He answered simplistically.

"But why you and not my own God?" I asked curiously.

"Because you have the strength needed to do this job for me. I will create a new life for you, one in which you will live through hardships, but you will persevere. You will reunite my people." He informed me seriously.

"Who are your people?" I was curious at what would happen to me.

"You will see, sweetling, you will see." He said in a gentle tone. "But for now, do not be afraid. They will not harm you. At least not most of them." His voice grew softer.

"But I don't understand!" I yelled in frustration.

"Just trust in me. And in yourself." The voice was fading quickly. "Do not be afraid my sweet." Then the voice faded entirely and I was left on my own. I felt sleepy so I laid down on the grass like stuff on the ground.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I only own my OCs. Sideswipe, nor none of the bots belongs to me!

Chapter 2

When I next awoke it was dark out. I could see nothing in front of me, but there was pain all through my body. I attempted to lift my arm but I couldn't even do that simple task. Looking up I could see the brilliance of the stars shining brightly, but that was it. There wasn't even a tree in the distance so I could judge where I was. My eyes felt heavy and I closed them, only wanting to rest them.

The next time I awoke there was commotion all around me. I could hear people talking, the ground vibrating. They were interrupting my sleep! Someone picked me up, cradling me to a hard surface. But I could hear a steady thump, thump, of someone's heart, although the surface was strange. I growled a little as my sleep was interrupted and I opened my eyes.

"Primus, Ratchet!" a voice exclaimed near me. "She's only a sparkling."

"I can see that Bluestreak!" a very agitated voice snapped back. I looked up at the person cradling me and almost recoiled. It was a strangle robot like thing, only it was like twenty feet tall. It was completely encased in metal which was colored silver. It looked weird, but strangely wasn't making me uncomfortable. I opened my mouth, and I clicked!

"_Click, click, whirr, snap, whirr, whirr, click. CLICK! CLICK!" _ I was becoming agitated by my obvious lack of communicating.

"Shh." The robot holding me soothed. He ran a giant claw finger down my back and I melted. I cooed. _What is wrong with me! _I thought, as I seethed over my lack of control over my own actions.

"Aww. I think she likes me!" the one holding me grinned. I looked up at him in confusion. I could feel something happening, a searching of some sorts. My chest kind of felt weird, like it was trying to expand and I couldn't get any air in.

"Slag!" the previously agitated voice swore. "She's trying to bond with someone." He said. I whimpered as the pain in my chest grew.

"What Ratchet?" the mech holding me asked confused.

"Sparklings need somebot to bond with in order to stabilize their spark. I think she's trying to do that inadvertently." The one called Ratchet, the agitated one said. He came into my view, a huge lime green robot and I felt a weird tingly feeling in my body. I growled.

"Well, it doesn't appear as if you are going to be bonded to the femme, my friend." If I thought the others were large, they had nothing on this robot. He was huge. Emphasis on the huge. He easily dwarfed the other robots, and was a blue and red color. Just then I felt something. Almost like a nudge at my heart. Looking up, I glanced at the mech holding me in surprise. He grinned back at me and nodded. Sitting silently for a moment, I accepted the nudge and felt a rush of feelings flow through my body.

_Hello, sweetspark,_ a familiar voice said, only in my head. I jerked in surprise looking at him before cooing.

_Daddy?_ I could feel surprise roll off the robot in waves, then he grinned.

_If you wish it to be so_, he soothed, running a hand over my back.

"Sideswipe?" Ratchet asked. "What happened?"

"I created a bond with her," he said simply, still stroking my back. I relaxed into the touch, though my body was still in pain.

"You are now her mech creator?" A large black robot asked. He had a gruff voice and I shied away, seeking to be more shielded. His voice reminded me of a time I wished to forget and I felt the fear wash over my body.

_Sweetspark? What's wrong?_ Daddy shielded me with his hand, while probing me for answers. All I could do was click, whirr, and snap my distress. _Tell me what's wrong._ Daddy seemed quite desperate for answers. But the fear paralyzed me.

"Ironhide, please step back," Daddy asked, confusion evident in his voice. Ironhide did as he was asked and I felt the fear gradually leave my body.

_What's wrong? You have to tell me so I can fix it_, my daddy asked softly.

_Don't let him __**click**__ hurt __**whirr**__ me! _I wailed over our bond. He stiffened and looked at me cowering behind his hand.

"What is the matter Sideswipe?" The large tall mech asked, concern leaking into his voice as he looked at us.

"I'm not quite sure. All she wanted was for Ironhide to go away and for him not to hurt her." Sideswipe looked murderous.

"WHAT?" Ironhide boomed and I shrunk away from his voice. Ingrained in my being was to associate mechs that looked like him and sounded like him with pain. I tried not to act upon the fear but it was overwhelming.

"Hmm. I'm going to have to do several scans in order to assess what has happened to her." Ratchet said.

"Can I hold her Sideswipe? I promise I won't drop her! I've never seen a sparkling this close up before. It's quite small to grow into something like us. I mean were we all that small at one point? Even Prime?" an unfamiliar mech in blue metal asked. He seemed like he would never quit talking.

"Bluestreak!" Sideswipe finally yelled, catching a glimpse of my emotions through our bond. "You're making her nervous!"

"Oh. I'm so sorry Sides! I never meant to make her nervous! That wasn't my intention at all. But can I hold her at some point in the future?" I looked up at my Daddy. He looked at me amused.

_And that is why we call him Bluestreak._ I giggle at his answer.

"This is Optimus Prime, sweetspark." Daddy points to the huge mech with the gentle face. "He is our leader."

"Hello, sparkling." He had a deep voice, but it made me feel safe.

"You have met Bluestreak," the mech in the blue waved at me. "That is Ratchet our Chief Medical Officer. You will have to see him when we get back to base."

"Hello, sparkling. My scans have indicated an abnormal amount of scars on your body, along with some fractures in your protoform, some bruised Energon lines, and two severed minor Energon lines."

"Way to bore her, Ratchet," my daddy grinned. "That is Ironhide, but you don't have to meet him just yet." I sent gratitude to my daddy over our bond.

"Sideswipe, it is time we returned to base. Prowl has informed me that the Decepticon's have also picked up on the Energon reading as well and will be here shortly," Optimus Prime said. Daddy nodded and opened his chest. I looked to see an empty space there.

_Daddy?_ I sent my fear to him and he sent back reassuring, soothing feelings.

_Don't be afraid dear spark. You will be safe here. You should recharge until we get back to base._ Looking up at him, I remembered what Primus had said. I would be safe here and I needed to trust. So I agreed and found myself in the space which was spacious for my size. Slowly the plates moved back, and I was encased with darkness.

Curling up in the space, I soon heard the familiar humming and thumps of my daddy's heart or spark. I was confused and just wanted to go home. But I guess I couldn't not if I looked like the other robots out there. My daddy sent me feelings of love across the bond, which I reciprocated and then I fell into sleep or recharge.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: As like before, I do not own any of the Transformers, besides my own little tyke.

Chapter 3

"Ratchet I swear, if you hurt her!" my father threatened as I opened my eyes. Blearily I looked around to see that I was on some type of metal bed, in a white room filled with medical equipment.

_Daddy?_ I asked still feeling sleepy.

_Ahh. Sweetspark you're awake._ Daddy looked over at me from where he was standing with Ratchet. He moved to my side.

"Glad to see you're awake," Daddy gently ran his finger down my head. I cooed and shivered. "Ratchet is going to scan you and take care of your injuries. I'm going to be right here."

"Hello, sparkling." Ratchet said as he grabbed several instruments in which to fix my injuries with. "Sideswipe you do realize you have to name her right?"

"Yes, I know. I just don't know what I'm going to name her." Daddy said sitting beside me on the bed.

"Well you're going to have to figure out a designation for her." Ratchet grabbed a small hand held welder off the tray beside him. "Sweetling, I already added a numbing agent to your main Energon line, so this shouldn't hurt at all. It may feel uncomfortable though. I just need you to hold still."

_Daddy?_ I reached out.

_Yes?_

_I don't think I like him._ Daddy suddenly snorted in amusement.

_Most of us don't like him, sweetspark. But be glad you are a sparkling._

_Daddy?_

_Yes?_

_What am I going to be called?_

_I don't know. How about you tell me which names you like that I offer alright?_

_Ok, daddy._

_Firestorm?_

_No, daddy._

_Whiteout?_

_I'm not white!_

_Fine. How about Starstream?_

_I like it Daddy!_ I sent waves of excitement over our bond. He chuckled as he was amused by my antics.

_Starstream it is. Although it is awfully close to a Decepticon name. _He cautioned.

_BUT DADDY!_ I screamed through our bond. He chuckled and sent love across the bond.

_If that is what you want._

"What are you two talking about?" Ratchet asked curiously as he finished his work.

"We were discussing her designation, Ratchet." Daddy said as he looked up.

"And?" Ratchet asked as he began to put tools away. Cautiously I flexed my arms and legs and found that they didn't hurt near as bad as they did before. Now my limbs only felt a dull ache which I was grateful for.

"Click click, whirr, snap, snick." I agreed with daddy. I was trying to tell Ratchet my name, but it still came out garbled.

"Starstream." Daddy announced looking proud at being able to choose such an awesome name.

"Isn't that awful close to Starscream?" Ratchet inquired.

"CLICK, CLICK, WHIRR, WHIRR, CLICK, CLICK!" I shrieked, trying to get my point across.

"She actually really likes that designation and nothing I or you say will dissuade her from using it." Daddy shrugged.

"Well, alright Star." Ratchet said as he turned back to face me.

"So what was the damage this time?" Daddy asked as he checked me over.

"Well she will be alright in a few days' time. You will have to get her some Energon, her levels are quite low." Ratchet explained. When he saw my daddy's look of horror he quickly added, "But not that low that it is going to be dangerous for her. It is just a good idea for you to feed your sparkling before it does go too low. However, she will be sore for a few days, that is to be expected. She did have damage to several of her Energon lines, not to mention I had to weld a few cracks in her protoform."

"Wow, she really had some damage huh?" Daddy asked, running a servo down my spine.

"Yes. I imagine her trip into Earth's atmosphere was not the most pleasant, and hitting the ground as she did, with as much force, probably caused some of the damages." Ratchet said, looking down at me for a moment. "But what I am concerned with is the presence of the older scars upon her protoform. Sideswipe, she cannot be more than a few vorns old, but she has many scars, that would rival some of the other Autobots, like Bumblebee and Bluestreak."

"What do you think could have caused these?" Daddy wanted to know.

"I'm not sure what the word for it would be back on Cybertron, however, I do know that the word in the human world would be abuse. Starstream was abused from a young age. I have no idea who her creators are, but they did quite a lot of damage in the years that she has been alive."

Daddy just looked at me in horror. I just looked at him curiously, never letting him feel the scared feelings I was feeling at that moment when Ratchet revealed my biggest secret. He attempted to feel what I was feeling through our bond, but I didn't want to let him feel it. He pushed though until my feelings broke through. I didn't know how to make a solid bond block yet. Mine still was like someone had used building blocks. Which I didn't think was too bad as I had only come alive earlier today.

My feelings rushed to meet him. He winced from the intensity of the guilt, anguish, pain, and humiliation that I felt at knowing that they knew my secret. Daddy looked angry as well, and he began to probe my memories through his side of the link. I didn't want to let him see them and I tried to fight him off. However, he was a lot stronger than me and easily broke through my defenses.

"_What do you think you are doing Gemma?" a large man with an accent similar to Ironhide's chased a little girl down a hallway. "You are asking for it now! You spoiled little brat. Your mother has given you everything you open your mouth for and you aren't even grateful."_

"_Not everything or else you wouldn't be here!" the little brunette child quipped back, coming to a halt by the stairs. The man quickly caught up to her and grabbed her arm tightly. Pain was evident upon the girls face and she struggled. The man had enough of her antics and backhanded her before allowing her to fall down the two flights of stairs that she was standing in front of. _

"_You ungrateful little brat!" the scene changed to expose a little girl sitting in a car with the same man. This child was about ten, four years older than when the last memory had been. She just sat in the front seat and cried. "Well aren't you going to say anything?" he demanded._

"_No!" She sniffled as she cried and hung her head. _

"_Don't you dare talk to me like that you little worthless piece of trash. That's why your daddy left you. He knew you weren't worth anything, so why would he bother wasting his time on someone like you." The man snapped back. The girl became smaller if anything sitting in the front seat. She hugged herself like she giving herself support. "Answer me!" He swerved the car suddenly and the child jumped. Finally he ordered her to take off her seat belt as they were racing down the freeway. _

"_What?" she asked confusion evident, painted across every line of her face._

"_Unbuckle your seat belt. Do I have to ask again?" the man demanded. The girl only nodded and fumbling slipped her seat belt off. "Now unlock the door." Numbly the girl did as she was asked. "Open the door and jump." Without thinking twice the girl did as she was bid and jumped. Only she survived the jump, but spent a couple of months in the hospital recovering._

_A girl, the same from the previous memories of about fifteen, was cutting into her arm with a razor blade. Tears were rolling down her eyes as she cut in neat little lines. The blood flowed freely as she heard footsteps upon the landing. Hurriedly she hid her razor in a pile of papers and cleaned her arm on a dark black shirt sitting around her room. Then she rolled down her sleeves just as the door burst open to show a very drunk woman swaying into her room._

"_C'mon honey. Let's go out!" she was insisting to her daughter who sat unmoving at her desk._

"_I'm busy Mom. I have midterms to study for." The girl bit back. Her mother came to her side and giggled._

"_Kitten you're gonna become so dull sitting in front of your books all day. Besides you need a break. It'll be fun. Walter's coming as well so that we don't get harassed by a bunch of guys." Her mother sought to reassure her daughter but the name Walter seemed to incense her._

"_In that case I feel so safe and secure," the daughter, Gemma said sarcastically. "Mom I have a lot of studying to do, so please leave me alone." _

"_Fine." Her mother snarked and walked out of her door. "Sometimes I don't know how I ended up with a creature such as you. I know it wasn't my influence that made you so very dull." The door slammed behind her and the girl put her head on her desk and began to sob violently._

"Whoa! What the slag was that?" Daddy exclaimed as he held his head after taking a short trip down my memory lane.

"Did she show you her memories?" Ratchet wanted to know.

"I dunno!" Daddy asked confused at the turn of events. "I think so."

"Then that means that she trusts you." Ratchet said before stroking my helm. I cooed at him.

"C'mon Starstream. Let's go get you some Energon," Daddy scooped me up in his palm. I purred and curled up. We were almost at the door when Daddy turned around. "And Ratchet I believe that you are correct. She was abused by her former creators. Though I'll tell you more later." We finally left the med bay, for which I was grateful. I liked Ratchet but he was strange and I had a feeling that he was only nice and soft acting with me because I was a baby.

When we got to the rec room as Daddy called it we were instantly surrounded by mechs. Multiple sizes, shapes, colors. It all went in a huge blur until Daddy demanded that they give me some space. He said that I couldn't function with all the activity. Then he grabbed some Energon and offered me some. But I just made a mess of it, as drinking from a huge cube was really hard to do when you are barely three feet tall. Daddy didn't say anything, just grabbed another and we left the room for another with two beds.

"Sweetling, until I am able to get Wheeljack to make you a bottle, I'm gonna have to be creative ok?" He informed me before he sipped some of the Energon. Then he brought me up to his lips and carefully transferred the liquid. It was a foreign feeling both the feeding and the fact that he cared that much to feed me, that he was willing to basically regurgitate it. After I drank about a third of the liquid I fell into a recharge, with a full stomach.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the transformers. Only my chibi transformer. LOL.

Chapter 4

The next morning I woke up with my stomach growling. I let out a soft keening sound, as I lay on Daddy's chassis. He jerked awake and looked up at me; he rubbed the back of my head carefully. When he was done I keened again, letting my hunger flow over our bond. He finally understood and carefully lifted me from his chassis to sit up. He reached for the Energon cube, while he carefully held me close to him. Then he proceeded to feed me in the same manner as last night.

"Are you ready to visit Wheeljack?" Daddy asked as he cautiously shifted me in his arms. I cooed and let my feelings flow over the bond. I was feeling happy, full, content, apprehensive, and anxious. "Aw, sweet spark don't feel like that. You'll like Wheeljack, although I never want you to spend time with him alone. He blows things up too frequently for me to just let you off on your own."

I cooed again as he stood up. Daddy wouldn't do anything to hurt me, but I could never be sure with the other mechs. Ironhide really scared me, though I didn't think that he would do anything to me. Daddy held me while we walked through the base, occasionally flipping me and causing me to click and whirr furiously. Daddy just laughed as we passed by humans and other mechs, some of which looked familiar, though that could be because I had seen them in the rec room last night.

"Wheeljack?" Daddy asked and knocked when we stopped at a door. I shied away from it when I noticed all the burns that decorated the frame.

"Come in!" a distorted voice said from within. Daddy opened the door and walked in. Looking around me I was amazed by all of the inventions that surrounded me. "Ahh, Sides, you brought the sparkling with you." A large mech appeared in my vision, he had blue hair sort of and these huge blue eyes. I shrunk back from him, startled at his appearance and largeness.

"Wheeljack!" my father scolded as he ran his finger down my back. Wheeljack recoiled and looked at me with a hurt look.

"Are you here for a bottle Sides?" Wheeljack finally asked.

"Yes, of course I am," Daddy said as he sent me feelings of love over our bond.

"I finished it last night," Wheeljack said as he whipped out a bottle out of a drawer. Daddy looked at it apprehensively.

"It isn't going to explode will it?" Daddy asked, not taking it when Wheeljack offered.

"Of course not!" Wheeljack exclaimed. I giggled at their facial expressions which expressions softened as they heard my giggling.

"It is a fair question to ask you, 'Jack." Daddy reminded him, still not taking the bottle.

"Alright, I had help from Perceptor," Wheeljack finally admitted. "I came up with the blueprints, and he made it." When Daddy heard this, he finally accepted the bottle, with a grin.

"Good. Least now I know it won't explode randomly." Daddy subspaced the large metal bottle. "Thank you Wheeljack." We left the inventors room to roam randomly around the base. I curled into Daddy's chassis where I was lulled to sleep by the rocking of his body and also the humming of his spark.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I only own Starstream. That's it!

Chapter 5

Three months later

"All Autobots report for duty!" Alarms started to blare, lights flashed, and bots ran. Daddy carefully grabbed me and ran with the rest of his friends to the hangar.

"Optimus! What's going on?" Daddy asked as he skated to a stop beside the large mech. I glanced up curious at what all the commotion was about.

"We have four unknown Cybertronian traces that are just now coming into Earth's atmosphere." Optimus said. I found his voice soothing, like Daddy's spark was.

"Do ya think?" Daddy asked, I could feel his excitement through our bond.

"I do not know, Sideswipe. We do not know if they are Autobots or Decepticons, so you should not get your hopes up, young one." Optimus said, placing a servo on Daddy's shoulder. When they collided it made a metallic clang.

"I'm going along," Daddy said firmly, moving away from Optimus.

"Think of your sparkling, Sideswipe. I will need Ratchet to accompany me and who will remain at the base?" Optimus grumbled.

"She can come with us," Daddy said, reaching towards his chest plates to put me in his sparkling hold.

"Sideswipe, what if they aren't friendly? You will be exposing the sparkling to the Decepticons and risking her life. Along with your own!" Optimus snapped.

"But, if Sunny is out there!" Daddy tried to protest.

"Then we will bring him back to base. You will be reunited here." Optimus said in his leader voice. "Youngling, being a parent is hard. I understand the burden you have right now and the fact that you want to come along. But you must not. I ask you not as your commander but as your parental unit." Daddy seemed to wilt at that.

"Alright, Optimus," Daddy vented. "But please let the others know not to say anything about Starstream to Sunny?"

"I will do that. They all know." Optimus said. "And thank you." With that the other bots left, leaving me with Daddy.

"So Star, what do you want to do until they come back?" I cooed at my father, who blinked at me and then vented.

"You need a bath. Let's go." The horror built within my frame as I sent my opposing emotions to my father over the bond. "Hey, if you are going to meet my brother, your other parental unit, you have to be clean." With that he led me to the washracks, where Daddy was gentle, but thorough. An hour later, my frame was washed and Daddy even applied a layer of wax, to prevent rust from settling into my protoform. I still wasn't allowed to choose a form, as I was too little. So I was wearing my silver protoform, which was basically like being naked to a human.

"We can go meet the others now," Daddy beamed. His excitement wasn't able to be contained and pushed over the bond, causing me to be excited as well. Although I had no idea what I was supposed to be excited about. But I supposed I would find out when we reached the hangar. There were four new mechs here.

"Sunny!" Daddy yelled and embraced a gold colored mech in a hug. Thankfully he had placed me within his sparkling hold before we had reached the hangar, or else I would be a silver splatter on the gold form.

"I told you not to call me that!" The golden mech growled. I cooed, from within my spot, and settled down to listen to the soothing nature of Daddy's spark, who knew I was tired.

_Sleep sweetspark. I'll introduce you when you online._

_O'ay daddy._ My speech was slurred with sleep, and it was noted over the bond. Daddy began to hum a lullaby to me which made me relax my systems. With the last few strains of the lullaby still running through my processor, I closed my optics and fell into recharge.


	6. Chapter 6

When I woke up, I alerted Daddy, who jumped.

"What's wrong Sides?" the golden mech from before asked.

"Uh, I have to tell you something." Daddy sounded nervous which made me frown. "I kindaadoptedasparkling." He rushed the words out.

"You what?" Sunny asked confused as he tried to make out the words. Without another word, Daddy reached into his hold and pulled me out. I blinked owlishly at the golden mech who looked identical to daddy, only his insignia was on his left chest plate rather than the right.

"Whose that Sides?" the mech asked tilting his head as he studied me.

"My, our sparkling." Daddy grinned. I cooed and reached for the golden mech.

"WHAT? You and I sparked -?" Golden asked.

"NO, no, no Sunny! I adopted her, several earth months ago." Daddy explained. I vented as no one held me. I screwed up my face plates and began to wail at a deafening level. Sunny instantly plucked me from Daddy and my wailing stopped.

"Oh," the mech was strangely quiet. "Bonded?"

"Yes," Daddy said as he came within my view. He had my bottle of Energon with him. I sent him emotions over the bond, and he gave the bottle to Sunny.

"What am I supposed to do?" Sunny looked panicked.

"Feed her. You are going to have to bond with her as well." Daddy reminded him. With a scowl, Sunny gently lowered the bottle to my mouth, which I greedily began to suck. Within minutes the bottle was empty, and I was content when I felt another nudging of my spark. Looking up, Sunny nodded, so I allowed the newest bond to form.

_Papa?_

_Shh, sweetspark._

_Loves you._

_I do as well, sparkling._ Papa began to hum to me softly, as he rocked me. Daddy watched in amusement before he lay down on the berth. He yawned, when I did, then Papa followed as well. I giggled as I looked between us.

"You think that's funny Star?" Daddy asked, getting up. He began to gently tickle me, causing me to squeal with laughter. After a few moments he quit, at Papa's urging.

"What's her designation Sides?" Papa asked, as he laid me on the berth beside Daddy before he gently lowered himself beside the both of us. He lightly placed his servo on my back and began to stroke my back gently, like Daddy does.

"Starstream." Daddy was drowsy; I could feel it through the bond.

"Ahh, Pit no!" Papa shot upright on the berth. "No! No! We have to change it. Sides how could you have let her keep-"

"Sunny it wasn't really an option. She nearly glitched over it," Daddy said.

"But there is no way in slag I will let her keep such a-" I began to click and whirr furiously as I understood that he wanted to change my designation.

"Shh, sweetspark," Daddy cooed at me, looking at Papa. "You can keep your name, right Sunny?"

"Yeah, sweetling. It's alright." Papa said, settling back down. "And don't call me Sunny!" I giggled about Papa's aversion to his nickname. Then to lull me asleep both of my male creators began to hum a lullaby. Within moments I was in recharge.

The next morning I awoke early. My fathers were still in recharge, with me protectively cradled between both of their servos. I tried to wiggle my way out of their servos, but their grip only tightened. So I was stuck there, until one of them woke up. Sitting there for what felt like forever, but was actually only a few moments, I got an idea. I should wake them up!

Leaning against their servos, I began to push at the large gold one that was encasing me from the right side. Papa merely grunted and curled his hand tighter. Obviously that wasn't going to work, so I did the only other thing I could. I bit down on his servo. Papa shrieked in pain and sat upright, clutching his hand. This only served to wake Daddy up who looked around for some enemy that was attacking. I cooed as I stayed seated, making them both look at me.

"Was that you who decided Papa tasted good?" Daddy asked, looking amused. I cooed and held my arms up. Daddy swept me into his arms, making me shriek with laughter.

"You know, sparkling, that wasn't very nice," Papa said with a faint growl, coming over to me. I looked up at me with my optics, and began to cry when I felt that he was displeased with me. "What's wrong?" Papa seemed panicked at my tears and wailing.

"Aww Sunny, you made Star cry!" Daddy reprimanded his twin.

_Shh sweetspark._ Daddy cooed at me over our bond. I felt Papa push his way into the bond as well.

_I'm sorry sweetling,_ Papa apologized, tentatively placing his digit on my chassis. I stopped my wailing and held my arms up to him. Wordlessly he picked me up, out of Daddy's hold and bounced me in his arms.

"I think she's hungry as well," Daddy informed Papa getting the bottle. He subspaced it before motioning for us to go ahead of him. My tanks started to rumble as I cooed at Papa. He grinned at me, before loosely settling me on his chassis.

"She is definitely hungry right now Sides. I can hear her tanks rumbling." Papa affirmed. We walked into the rec room where tons of bots were socializing. I saw Bluestreak, from the day that I first met Daddy, I didn't see Ratchet though, which made me relax a bit more.

"Hey guys, how is she doing? Is she settling in? Did you bond with her Sunstreaker? Can I hold her? Do you think she will like me? Do I startle her? What's her name?" Bluestreak was quieted before he could ask any more questions.

"Bluestreak!" Papa scolded. "You are scaring her." Bluestreak seemed to wilt a little as he heard that. For some reason I didn't want him to be sad and I held my arms out to him. He perked up at that and looked at my parents for permission. Daddy nodded his head, while Papa tightened his grasp on me, but put me gently into the blue mechs arms. I chirped and whirred excitedly while Daddy went to get Energon. Papa supervised the time I spent in Bluestreak's presence, periodically making sure that I didn't get too overwhelmed.

"Who's that?" another mech, this time grey and orange came up to us. I looked up and could see some similarities of Bluestreak in this mech.

"Smokescreen!" Papa was excited to see this mech. "Meet my sparkling, Starstream." Smokescreen looked between me and Papa for a second before he grinned.

"I never would have guessed you would have gotten a femme sparked. Sides' as well?" Smokescreen was grinning.

"Sides adopted her, Smokey." Papa deadpanned. Smokescreen just looked amused.

"Well, I think you both are going to go soft caring for a sparkling, let alone a femme." Smokescreen teased, before looking at me closely. "Can I hold her?" I liked this mech, so I cooed instantly. He didn't make me feel like Ironhide, so I was satisfied being in his presence.

"Sure. She seems to like you. Don't you sweetling?" Papa asked, just as Daddy came back with Energon.

"Time to eat," Daddy said just as I got passed to Smokescreen. I cooed and watched the bottle, making the mechs laugh at my food driven tendencies.

"Aww," Smokescreen whined, I could feel the hum of his spark through my armor. It felt good, soothing, and I felt safe with him. I didn't want to let go, and looked up at him in confusion when he looked at me confused as well. "Geez," He said, holding me with one hand as he reached up to rub his chassis.

"I guess you can feed her," Daddy said, handing the bottle to Smokescreen. "Remember, you have to-"

"Sides, you forget I fed Bluestreak here when he was a sparkling as well. Plus Prowl and I took care of Bee when he was a sparkling through youngling hood as well." Smokescreen reminded Daddy and Papa as he began to carefully feed me. I greedily sucked the Energon, which tasted good, surprisingly, almost like chocolate.

"Oh, that's right. I forgot," Daddy rubbed the back of his neck nervously, before he handed Papa a cube. I sucked the bottle dry within a few moments, then reached towards Daddy and Papa for their Energon.

Smokescreen chuckled at my reaction as he lifted me over his shoulder and began to lightly pat my back. I burped and pink Energon spilled down the back of his armor. With wide eyes I looked at him and curled into myself when he settled me once more in his arms. I was horrified over what my punishment was going to be for spitting up on him.

"What's wrong Starstream?" Smokescreen asked, causing Bluestreak and my male parents to pause in their conversation and turn to look at us. In response I merely curled tighter around myself, to attempt some protection in case he began to hit me. My feelings of fear and guilt were too great to hide and my parents were able to experience this.

"Smokescreen what happened?" Daddy asked as he rushed over. Papa glared at Smokescreen while sending me waves of soothing emotions over our bond.

"Nothing, Sides! I did nothing. I fed her the bottle, and then I burped her. After that she became like this!" Smokescreen was clearly freaking out right now. Papa was scowling and he plucked me from his arms. Daddy looked at the back of Smokescreen before it dawned on him.

"Aw slag." Daddy said as he took me from Papa. "Shh, it's okay Star. Calm down. Smokescreen won't hurt you, I promise." I burst into tears when I heard that. Daddy just shushed me and gently bounced and rocked me in his arms. I quieted down as I was soothed by his calming spark hum.

"What'd I do?" Smokescreen asked as I was quieted down.

"There was something else I had to tell Sunny, but I never got around to it." Daddy looked up from me as I contentedly curled into Daddy's chassis. Papa scowled at the use of his nickname, but made no fuss about it. "I found out via our bond that she was abused as a youngling."

"She was what?" Papa was outraged; I could feel his anger through our bond. I whimpered and curled closer to Daddy.

"Sunny!" Daddy hissed as he ran his digit down my back.

"Who would do that to their child?" Bluestreak was oddly quiet for a moment. Smokescreen stood still, while the realization dawned on him.

"And she thought that I would punish her for spitting up all over the back of my armor." Smokescreen voiced.

"I would hazard a guess that is exactly what she thought," Daddy murmured as he looked at me. Smokescreen took a few moments before he came to Daddy's side.

"Ahh, sweetspark." Daddy let him drag a digit down my back. I cooed at this soothing motion. "I would never have punished you for that. It wasn't your fault; it's not like you could have stopped it." He said soothingly.

"And we wouldn't have let him punish you," Papa spoke up, on Daddy's left side. "Not for something that wasn't your fault anyway." He amended when he thought of all the things that I could have done or will do. I cooed at their combined efforts to cheer me up. All of their helms brightened as I finally responded in a positive way to their efforts.

_Sweetling you can talk to us if you need to_. Papa sent to me.

_I know Papa. I will talk when I am ready._

_Sweetspark, you haven't shared your memories with Sunny yet. Why?_

_I don't know how, Daddy. I just kinda did with you by accident._ I replied to Daddy. He sent me back feelings of love and comfort.

"So sweetling," Papa said. "Are you ready to go explore the base?" I whirred and cooed, before I reached out to Smokescreen.

"What?" Smokescreen panicked as I once again reached out to him.

"I think she wants you to come with us," Daddy said as he held me out to Smokescreen. He hesitantly took me, noticing how my faceplates were on the verge of tears. Instantly I smiled and grabbed onto a cable coming out of his arm. He shuddered and looked down at me, with humor.

"You want me to tickle you?" He threatened holding his left servo up. I shrieked with laughter and tried to hide behind his digit, although I wasn't able to move very well. Not even at a crawl yet.

"Well, now we know who to call if we want a baby-sitter." Papa said watching us interact.

"Alright, let's go explore." Daddy clapped his hands in excitement.


	7. Chapter 7

We explored more of the base. I was securely held in Smokescreen's arms, though my fathers did keep a good optic on me as well. I was happy, and I cooed whenever I was shown something that I liked. I whirred and chirped in an effort to get away from Ratchet's pit of doom, which the mechs all laughed about. The base really wasn't all that big, and I didn't expect to be going anywhere without someone's assistance for a while at least.

The tour was ended when we reached the Rec room again. There were mechs playing video games, as well as humans. Some of them made me shy away from their prying eyes, looked too much like the man in my memories, but others I was curious about. They all seemed like they were having fun and no one seemed like they would threaten or harm me. But you never know, I never really thought my step-father would do all those things to me.

I curled up closer to Smokescreen's chassis, feeling like I wanted to go to sleep. My optics were drifting closed. I looked up at Smokescreen, before sticking my digit in my mouth and falling asleep. His spark was soothing, and I felt such a pull to him, I couldn't really explain it.

"So she used to be human?" I could hear Papa ask. I was still curled up on Smokescreen's chassis, which I knew only because his spark sounded different than my fathers' did. I yawned and uncurled from my position, drawing three pairs of optics to me.

"Yes, Sunny, she used to be human. I don't know anything more than that really. She didn't share with me memories of what happened to cause her to be reborn as one of us, but . . ." Daddy trailed off, glancing at me with confusion.

_Daddy?_

_What sweetspark?_

_Did I do something wrong?_ I was confused on why my being human before was such a big deal. He didn't say anything for a moment, and I felt like my tanks had hollowed out. Would they even want me anymore, now that they all knew I wasn't a true Cybertronian.

_No!_ Daddy sounded almost panicked as he sent that over the bond.

_Do you not want me anymore?_

_Of course we still want you._

_We still love you, no matter what you are._ Papa replied along with Daddy. They sent me feelings of love, strong enough to bring a person to their feet.

"What's wrong?" Smokescreen's chest vibrated when he talked. I knew that I liked him, something on a different level than that of my fathers. I couldn't exactly place what I felt with him, I just knew that I had never felt like this before.

"She thinks that we won't want her anymore." Daddy sounded quite panicked at the thought. Smokescreen allowed my Papa to take me from his servos, so that he could hold me and soothe me.

"Is this perhaps due to the fact that she was human first? She must think that you won't want her because of that. Or maybe it could be due to her past history of abuse?" Smokescreen was glancing at me in an indescribable way.

"Slaggit all to the pit. You're exactly right." Daddy said as he ran a servo down my back. I purred as he did this and cooed, which surprised me because I had never purred. I mean, really? A purr? People are going to think that I'm a cat!

"Sweetling liked that Sides," Papa said, as he smirked. Papa never really smiled, he always smirked. I cooed up at my mech creators who were standing there just petting me. They were happy, I could feel that over the bond. Smokescreen looked uncomfortable, and a few minutes later he was gone and the door was shutting behind me.

"What should we do now?" Daddy asked, getting a bottle ready to feed me with. Papa just shrugged as he handed me to Daddy. I guess they were going to take turns feeding me. Hmm. That was interesting and I could see myself getting spoiled that way.

"We could give her a bath," Papa raised his optic brow, as he took in my frame.

"Yeah, I have been so busy. I haven't really gotten round to giving her a nice, cleansing bath." Daddy admitted. "Between my duties to her and to Prime and the cause, it has all been quick baths for the Princess here." I whirred in confusion as I looked through at my creators.

"We could also paint her!" Papa exclaimed, less than enthused about my silver protoform.

"Ratchet said not until her secondary armor begins to form, and she starts her growth spurt. Even then he said that she will start growing at a fast rate, and her armor and protoform will need to develop." Daddy informed Papa. He sighed then.

"So she has to remain in her protoform until she starts to grow? Until she reaches maturity?" Papa was shocked.

"Yes. Something about different forms than what we had on Cybertron?" Daddy said, he hadn't really been paying that much attention at that point. I think he was still dazed about what he had learned during my medical exams. I chirped to alert them that I was done with my bottle. Papa grabbed the empty energon bottle from Daddy and then burped me. I didn't spit anything up this time, of which I was glad.

"Let's give her a bath." Papa said as he put the bottle in a drawer. Daddy nodded his head and began to walk out of the room. I looked behind us anxious to see Papa. After a few moments he followed us, and I was able to relax as I was surrounded by my parents.

Moments later we reached the washracks, and I could feel the warm, moist air surround me. I chirped as I looked around with wide optics. I could see huge shower heads and an entire counter of waxes and soaps. Papa went over to the counter and selected a few before walking back over to us. Daddy walked into an empty wash rack and put me on a small bench before he went to adjust the temperature of the water. When he was satisfied he motioned to Papa who came over and scooped me up. Underneath their ministrations the dirt poured out of my protoform. I was relaxed by the time we were done with the washing and then they began the waxing.

I was warm, relaxed, and filled with love during the entire time they spent pampering me. I cooed and chirped my satisfaction, to which my fathers were proud. Papa looked at me after they were finished, trying to determine if they had missed any spots. Daddy scooped me up and took me back to our room. I was soothed by the rocking motions as we walked through the halls and I felt the hazy fog begin to overtake me.

_Recharge my sparkling_, Daddy whispered through our bond.

_Rest, sweetling_, Papa soothed. He began to hum over the bond and I could feel my body begin to fall into recharge.

_Loves you_, I managed to say before I fell sound asleep.


End file.
